Mobile Tank: M4
by NewtypeAuthor346
Summary: Set in an alternate universe with a similar setting of the original Girls und Panzers. Tankery has been a popular War Game throughout most of the 20th and early 21st Century. This is the story of Jackson Moore & Co. who gets along with the legendary Sherman Tank, the White Devil. (Warning and be Advised: Sherman bias)
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, this is NewtypeAuthor346 and I must say that the story of Remnant in Earth will be going in hiatus while I was having many ideas goping through my head, It's been a long time I haven't finish a new chapter for the story. I was busy with life and got a stable job from a few months ago woking at a local restaurant in Vienna. Right now that I have some free time. I've been playing Tank games like World of Tanks and War Thunder, I became a Tank Nerd once I started to play World of Tanks Blitz when it first released around 2014 and got hooked up into Tanks up to this day and learned a lot how Armored Doctrines from both sides, the Allies, Axis and the USSR, worked and learned how the Western Allies dealt the German Panzers with their own Tanks which it got me by surprise and Myths from the Second World War that were mostly credited like Michael Wittman or Tiger Myth as overly exaggerated, no one credited actions of Panzergrenadiers. I came to realize that no German Tank would ever work alone and the Western Allied tank, the Sherman, only works in Platoons. In truth, Wars were never fought fair.**

**I've started to watch Girls und Panzers after a few days I started to play Blitz and the show got me hooked, it's not about some damn famnade Yuri relationship, but the lore and it's outworldly technology like specialized carbon coating used on their Tanks and ammuntion used during Tankery Matches. Until then it got me into thinking why are there no Boys or Uni-Sex campuses having Tankery Clubs? I first thought that the boys were more interested in aviation combat but nope, in Der Film, there are girls manning the aircraft, I was wondering what were they doing for a hobby or is Tankery is restricted for girls? Who knows. **

**If there's no story for boys, then the imagination of writers can do it. So I plan to write this story but be advised, this Story has a similar setting to Girls und Panzers but sets in an alternate world where Boys and Girls doing Tankery Matches and Tankery (Sensha-do) rules were regulated differently. Also beware, this story can be (literally) full of Sherman bias.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The White Devil**

* * *

_**The Sherman Tank**_

Otherwise known as the M4 or "Model 4" Tank, it was developed by the American military after testing the prototype the T6 Medium Tank, this Tank was soon later redesignated as the M4 that came into production around 1942 in order to replace the M3 "General Lee" for having a tank that is capable to carry an M3 75mm Medium velocity, Dual Purpose Gun on the turret. The British Commonwealth armies began using these Tanks against the Wehrmacht during the Second Battle of El Alamein that also fought against early German Tanks such as the Panzer III's and Panzer IV's. From that on, the Allies chose the M4 as their primary Tank for being adequate on it's role throughout the War. The Tank was believed to be a good combat vehicle itself for having good reliability but it is not without it's flaws.

The Tank has unreliable vision due to one periscope on a single split hatch, Inadequate Firepower of the 75mm against tougher armor at longer ranges, narrower tracks that provided poor cross-country performance through soft ground and mud, thin armor that can't resist 88mm and longer 75mm's, Tank Gunners lacking training to use Westinghouse Stabilizers and it has a tendency to be caught on fire due to improper ammunition storage.

Yet, the long-term War gave the Sherman their Improvements despite the US Military were still developing the M26 Pershing. The unreliable visions were fixed by implementing the All-Around Vision Cupolas when the T23 Turrets were developed for the Second Generation Shermans, Westinghouse Stabilizers were improved and standardized whilst instructions were given by Tank Gunners who already experienced Armored Combat in the Frontlines of North Africa and Italy, Tracks were improved and added with end-connectors and developed the Horizontal Volute Suspension System to get better off-road performance and smoother rides. The 76mm M1 were developed and give impressive Firepower against tougher armor at long ranges at the cost of High Explosive capabilities and the HVAP were made to punch against more tougher armor, although, the materials were scarce for such ammunition. Then fire problems were solved with the development of Wet Stowage and removing ammo racks from the turret baskets and the sponsons that drastically increased crew survival rates. But last yet not least, it's Armor, it has been improved with the development of the M4A3E2 to withstand 88mm's and even longer 75mm's at ranges. 254 M4A3E2's were produced in limited numbers and due to their highly successful performance, this Tank led the creation of the field modified, M4 Sherman "Up-Armored Field Expedients" when General Patton demanded more M4A3E2's into the battlefield.

Out of 49.234 produced, one out of 19.247 operational Shermans deployed in Western Europe under American Military Service, one single Sherman made history. This is the story of a single Tank.

* * *

**March 24th, 1945.**

It has been almost over a few weeks after the Allied counterattack against the German Wehrmacht and several SS Panzer Divisions during the Battle of the Bulge, the American and British Armored Divisions began their operations in an attempt to break through the Siegfried Line and then storm in throughout the German Frontiers.

A single American Armored Platoon consists of five American M4A1's, armed with 75mm guns rolled through the dirt road, keeping themselves at a distance about 75 yards apart. They were on a reconnaissance routine to look out for enemy movements or outposts. Since they've broke through the Siegfried Lines, Germany is another deadly battlefield for the Allied Forces, having experienced difficulties to push against formidable yet stubborn German Soldiers from the Rhine River and Hurtgen Forest, the Wehrmacht ended up using Volunteers from the Civilian Populace that formed the Volksturm, including Children from the Hitlerjugend who willingly joined the fighting.

The Tank Commander of the lead Sherman made a gulp though his throat with a dreadful expression, he'd never expecting the Krauts would ended up using children into the battlefield as if they're wasting an entire future generation. He even encountered more fanatical German Soldiers in his last engagement that knocked out an M4 with a Panzerfaust while standing on the open streets before other supporting G.I.'s mowing him down until other nearby Volksturm Volunteers rushed in, carrying all homemade weapons.

"I'd hope I'll come home, Sally." The American Tank Commander pulled out a photo of his family, it portrayed a woman, his wife carrying his child. "Once this War is over, we'll move to a better place in Ohio."

But unbeknownst to the Tank Commander, a pair of binoculars watched from afar, about 400 Yards away while hiding behind the hedgerows. A German Soldier tapped the shoulders of his nearby subordinate and both rushed to the other infantry platoons. A PaK 40 75mm Towed Anti-Tank Gun peeked out from the bushes while the Gunner aimed for the lead Sherman and a Platoon of Panzergrenadiers were already taking positions.

_**"Feuer!"**_

The Gun emits a loud shot from it's concealed position, the shell hit through the left side of the chassis, giving out deadly metal splinters through the interiors, one splinter hit the driver through the neck, killing him while the rest of the crew were badly injured.

"Bail out!"

The Crew got out from their Tank through the hatches as quickly as they could while being pinned down by gunshots. The 2nd Sherman of it's Platoon stopped its tracks and aimed it's Cannon towards the position where the Towed Anti-Tank was hidden.

"Enemy sighted at 2:30, 300 yards!"

The Gun suddenly fired and produced a High-Explosive round, disabling the PaK 75mm gun and killing the crew and soldiers nearby with deadly shrapnel and pinned down other german soldiers with it's heavy machine guns. Three other Sherman's arrived and fired both High-explosive rounds against the threat, turning them into bloody bits.

"Take another load, Fire!"

The 75mm fired another round of HE against another platoon of hapless german infantry but that's not until another Cannon shot through the 3rd Sherman, disabling the Tank while three crew members hastily escape from the doomed Tank.

"What the-?!" The Tank Commander of a 4th Sherman squinted his eyes until he saw something bigger coming out.

A Platoon of five Tanks appeared and they stood 10 feet tall, they have a mixture of boxy and angular chassis and have massive guns. He franticly reached to his radio to call for reinforcements.

"Shit, a King Tiger and four Panthers aside." He cursed. "This is Sargent Ravenas, we encountered German Armor, I repeat, we need reinforcements!"

At that moment, once he gives out the final message, a sneaky Panzergrenadier shot a Panzerschreck against Ravena's Tank from an obscured position that was stationed 30 yards from his location, the German warhead punctures through the turret and have outright killed him before the crew quickly left the Tank while under heavy fire.

Meanwhile, moments before the attack began, a nearby Sherman Platoon rolled through the dirt road while on a reconnaissance mission. The leading Tank is a M4A3 76(w) HVSS, although, heavily modified with welded armor on the gun mantlet, the Turret Cheeks and extra armor on the front and the sides.

It's Tank Commander, named William, looked around the fields until he heard gun fires from a nearby area. He turned to the source and spotted pitch black smoke coming from a distance and a distress call coming from a nearby platoon.

_["This is Sargent Ravenas, we encountered German Armor, I repeat, we need reinforcements!"]_

"Hey Miles, drive around 1 o' clock, straight ahead at full speed." William spoke with dread. "They got Mikey."

The Driver nodded and pulled the levers before the rest of the Platoons rolled down where a battle was raging on.

...

***BOOM!***

"Damnit! Bail out!"

The injured crew opened their hatches after being fired upon by the Panther's gun, the remaining U.S. Tankers hid behind the disabled Sherman's, desperately firing back with their Grease Guns against German Riflemen where they exchanged shots while under heavy fire of High-Explosive rounds coming from the German Tanks. The Leading Tank Commander saw the situation is becoming worse while firing back at the Panzergrenadiers with his M1911 before slinging back to cover when shots were fired on him but hit the armor.

"Damnit, these Krauts wants us dead for sure!"

Upon the mids of chaos, he heard engines coming from the other side of the fields, White Phosphorus smoke blew up and obscured the German Tanks line of sight, the Infantry were horrified as they encounter another Platoon of American Armor.

"Smoke them up!"

The Shermans with their 75mm shot another rounds of White Phosphorus, the burning chemicals produced by the smoke blinded some German Infantrymen and ran, others were mowed down down by .30 Cal Machineguns.

"Everyone! Disperse and flank those bastards!" Williams called out through the radio. "Randy, keep up with the smoke!"

_["On it!"]_

As the 75mm Sherman shot another round of White Phosphorus in order to screen the vision of the German Tanks with smoke with the rest of the platoon are flanking from both sides while running at 15mp/h, the German Tanks began to roll back in retreat but one Panther moved forward.

_["Hans! What are you doing?!"]_ The leading Tank Commander of a Tiger-II called out_. ["Get back!"]_

_["We were supposed to defend the Fatherland!"] _The Panther Tank Commander, named Hans, talked back_. ["Is this not the way of Honor and Duty to serve our Nation and the Fuehrer? These Sub-humans Jewish lovers shall pay!"]_

As the Panther got out from the thick clouds of smoke, the Tank Commander of an M4A3 75mm Sherman noticed the German Tank coming out with it's long gun showing off, he ordered the Gunner.

"Panther at 9 o'clock! Shoot the sponsons"

The Gunner traversed the Turret quickly at the left and took aim quickly thanks to the Stabilizers, he pressed the fire button and an M72 Solid Shot Armor Piercing Shell that hit against the right side armor where ammo rack was located, causing the Panther to burst into flames through the hatches.

"One down!"

As the Smoke begins to die down, Williams Tank came face to face with a Panther before the German Tank fired it's 7.5cm Gun, however, the shell ricocheted from the upper frontal glacis thanks to the welded armor. The German Tank Commander was bewildered at what he saw that a Sherman blocked a direct hit from closer range until the 76mm Sherman shot back, penetrating the mid-section of the Gun Mantlet, killing Gunner and the Commander. The Crew of the Second Panther Tank slowly bailed out from their hatches with heavy wounds.

"Two down, three to go." William muttered.

The German Tank Commander of the third Panther got his sights on an unusual Sherman with extra welded armor, but to his surprise when he reads the name that was painted in white colors at the right side of it's chassis. The name on the Sherman itself brought fear through his spines.

_["White Devil... It's the rumored White Devil from the Ardennes!"]_

A third Panther attempted to turn it's Turret around in order to take out the White Devil, but Williams Tank reacted quickly and the Sherman Gunner shot the Panther against the right cheek of the Turret face, disabling the Tank's gun chamber and killed the Gunner. The rest of the Panther crew quickly bailed out desperately.

"Another one down!" William broadcasted through the radio.

_["William, we'll take care of this bastard."]_

Then the last Panther was taken out by a couple of shots against the side armor by 75mm Guns until the fiery ammunition rack bursts the German Tank into flames. The Tank Commander of the King Tiger cursed at the incompetence of his subordinates and saw the White Devil at the right side of view port, it's gun already aiming at the King Tiger. William opened his hatch with his pistol on his grip and called out.

"Hey you in that Tank! Give up and surrender!"

The German Tank Commander, who fully understood language, scoffed at his warnings and ordered the driver to Neutral steer the the entire vehicle. William noticed something strange, as if the German Tank Commander didn't respond for a few seconds until he heard the sound of tracks rattling through the ground with it's long 88mm Gun trying to point at him.

"Shit! Move forward Miles! Move!" He yelled as the driver reacted frantically.

"_Think you can let me surrender you damn White Devil?!" _The German Tank Commander retorted in his native language.

As the German Heavy Tank turned it's chassis while it's gun trying to aim for the 76mm Sherman, other Sherman's fired on the King Tiger, two rounds bounced off from the Armor while the third penetrates the side armor, with metal shrapnel severely damaging the transmission gears until the chassis stopped but he did not gave up, he ordered his gunner to turn it's Turret in a desperate attempt to try to stop the White Devil until a shot from a 76mm penetrated through the sponsons, it bursts the King Tiger into flames.

After the Battle, William and his platoon gathered the remaining survivors of the ambushed American Tankers and seized the surrendering Germans who were mostly wounded. Within a couple of hours later, reinforcements came in with relief. William looks up when he heard the distant sounds of aircraft engines from above, he saw a large formation of B-17 Flying Fortresses flying overhead, he felt a feeling as if the war in Europe is nearing it's end.

Within over a month later on May 8th 1945, the War in Europe was over as the Red Army finally took over Berlin.

...

* * *

**December 31st, 1979**

Somewhere in New York City, people gathered themselves in front of the public television inside a pub while fireworks are being displayed right outside of the night sky.

_**["Woah! Look at that! The Sherman almost got shot by the Maus!"]**_

_Ever since the Second World War ended, new Tanks of all types coming from the latest War dominated Tankery until the Prohibition of 1947. When Tankery was banned among the Male and Uni-Sex communities due to the belief from winning Politicians that stated where men in Tankery creates Violence and War. It was first thought by many and by some individuals of the Dove Factions during the Second World War and condemned the claimed cause. Females then took the dominant role in the Tankery Games and the Society while many Tankery Clubs around the world were closed down and taken under restrictions of the Authorities._

"Load a smoke round!" the male Tank Commander ordered while the Loader pushed the shell into the chamber.

"UP!"

_During the Prohibition Era, the popular myth of the Sherman Tanks were said to be the most inferior Tank that existed during the Second World and in Tankery, but in reality, they were manned by inexperienced female tankers. Key equipment being removed as they deemed unnecessary, lack of upgradeable parts, lacking of knowledge and were given inferior League-made Simmunitions that hampered it's original firepower._

The Armored M4A3 76(w) HVSS with the name_** "White Devil"** _rolled passed through the Maus at the right flank, but the Maus angled it's armor and attempted to shoot another shot against the American Tank. But the Sherman stopped it's tracks and the 128mm Shell landed on it's position where the Tank should have been before it shoots back again with another Smoke Shell. The Female Tank Commander inside the Maus seethed in frustration.

"Verdammt! Ich kann nicht sehen!" She cursed in her native language while slammed her fist against the interior of her Cupola. "Where is he?! Where is that White Devil?!"

_But that changed when the distorted life came to an end when one school dared to take its step further and stood against the female dominated society. A school named Aberdeen Academy._

The Sherman drove out from the smoke which she caught her attention before tapping her feet against the back of her gunner.

"White Devil sighted at 10! Driver, angle!" As she ordered, the Tank Driver moved the entire hull. "Christie, take your sights on that Sherman!"

The Maus turned it's Hull while the Turret faced the Sherman with it's deadly gun.

_"Jetzt hab ich dich!"_ The female Tank Commander grinned maliciously while looking through the commanders cupola vision port._ "Endlich, Jason, nach diesem Match du gehört's mir und mir allein!"_

Inside the Sherman, the male Tank Commander, now named Jason, watched anxiously as the Maus turned it's turret at his direction.

"Jason! They're angling!" The Tank Gunner said.

"Peter load the HVAP Shell and Mike, keep your sights on that Hull." Jason said with a determined expression. "Bradley, keep the Tank moving at full speed!"

"Got it!" Bradley, the driver, pressed the lever. "I'm counting on you, White Devil."

The Armored Sherman rolled through as the 128mm Shell missed it's target as it whizzed passed the the backside of the Sherman turret, the large German Tank keep it's hull turning but as the Sherman kept it's acceleration, it did not match the speed of the American Tank and was outflanked.

"Damnit, I missed!" Christie, the female Maus gunner cursed. "I-Irna, it's too fast!"

The female Tank commander, now named Irna, widened her eyes in disbelief.

"WHAT?! How can that be?!"

_'30...45...90!'_ Jason calculated the angle and saw his chance. "The Armor's at 90 Degrees, open fire!"

The Sherman took a short stop and Mike fired it's main gun, a single HVAP Shell popped out and take a direct hit at a 10 meters close range against the side Hull where the ammunition compartment is located. Once the smoke cleared, a white flag was hoisted on top of the Maus.

**_["The last remaining operational Tank of the Thorn Axis Alliance, the Panzer VIII Maus is inoperable. The Allied Coalition wins the Tunisia Match!"]_**

At this moment, the spectators from across the Western Hemisphere who watch through their televisions or hearing on their radios, cheered at the moment of the Allied Victory. Irna, the female Tank Commander of the Panzer VIII only watched in disbelief before she slumped out from her seat, while her thoughts ran through.

_'Nein... Das kann nicht sein...'_

"This can't be... this can't be... I have everything I had in power..." She trembled while tears running through. "But now...I've lost...everything..."

One of her subordinates of the crew members, came up to her and try to comfort her while she wept. Jason took a deep breath in relief and looked up to the Maus, the gigantic Tank stood in silent.

"I'm sorry, Irna." Jason quietly apologize.

He slumped back into his seat and ordered Bradley to drive outside from the large infrastructure before he was met by a cheering crowd, both male and female Tankers of the Allied Coalition cheered for their victory, calling out to his crew and to himself, which they now called him the **'Ace Hero'.**

_From that day onwards, the world entered in a new golden age of Tankery._

* * *

**Chapter ends.**

**So, I've did it and what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your support! This chapter is longer than I expect and it took me almost a week. Also, the flamer from 2016 is back again (Aw Shit, here we go again.) So yeah, most of this chapter pretty much covered (Almost) the alternate history that differed from the timeline of Girls und Panzers, whilst there is a lot of plot holes in the canon and the timeline.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: History**

* * *

_**"Tankery"**_

In the aftermath of WW1 around the year of 1919, months before the signing of the Versailles Treaty. A group of British War Veterans and Mechanics who just came back from fighting in the trenches of Western Europe began to seek out for new fortunes, new profits, and new wonders. Yet this group of individuals led the invention of Paint Shells for Tanks during a simulation, but such invention led the establishment of a new War Game.

Throughout the first decade, this new War Game attracted many people of both young and old for thrills and excitement to witness the Armored Combat for entertainment. It's first match takes place in Nottingham were boys and girls who were all students at the ages from 10-15 crewed two Mk IV Tanks and were instructed by War Veterans at how those Vehicles works. It was supposed to be a fun War Game for young people until onlookers came nearby and were astonished at the scene of a non-lethal battle, witnessing two Tanks like Ships on land and fought like Pirates. Rumors spreads throughout the local community and more people came to see the Tank Battles and were thrilled, more young optimistic people volunteered to join and more Tanks from military reserves were bought and some were self-made. A month after the new game was introduced, the first dynamic pyro-simmunitions were invented, a shell that simulated the real damage and firepower of the Tank's gun that produced realistic explosions, these newly made simmunitions weren't lethal but are still dangerous when fired upon unprotected individuals and newer safety regulations were provided. The popularity started to increase until it reached across the entire nation and thus it gave the birth of the **Tankery Games**.

Once the Tankery Games began to spread throughout Great Britain while the first few Tankery Clubs were established throughout the country. International visitors came to England and were interested of the new Tankery War Game, then it spread through France and North America at the beginning of 1920's.

Tankery also started in Japan around 1920 that piqued the interest of the Japanese Nobility and including the Emperor Taisho himself, it was brought over by British Female Tankers for a cultural exchange thanks to the British-Japanese Alliance until it soon became popular among the noble Japanese families like the Nishizumi's and among the public, although, it was then believed to be a Female Sport due to this the reason that brought Tankery to Japan were female exchange students.

In the Western Hemisphere, the United States during the roaring 20's was at a golden age and Tankery Games became increasingly popular among the crowd. Many Automobile Industries made profits by constructing Armored tracked vehicles for the Participants for a fair price, among those companies were famous for manufacturing civilian-made Tanks such as the Christie Automobile Company, Ford, Chrysler, Renault, General Motors and many other private automobile companies as well. Around 1925, the International League of Tankery Comittee is established.

When the Great Depression struck into the 1930's, the numbers of participants decreased due to unemployment rates are unexpectedly high whilst many people around those times lacked the skill nor job experience yet the Games gave the rise of Star Aces and the Matches within these Games itself became extremely rewarding for Winners who participated only in Tournaments who has a desperate need of fortune, the title **"Tanker"** became a full-time profession, these Tankers earn mediocre incomes as long as they keep up with their win rates and popularity before the next tournaments comes in for each year.

In Nazi Germany, Adolf Hitler rose into power by 1933 and promoted Tankery through propaganda by the National Socialist Tankery Committee of Germany to show honor, duty and iron discipline for the youthful people to get along with the German Fatherland and provide a healthy future generation. In Soviet Russia, Iosef Stalin did the same thing like Nazi Germany, the Youth of the Young Pioneers showed their discipline, equality, honor and bravery to the motherland and to provide health and care for the Soviet Citizens.

When the Second World War began, the European Tankery Games came to a halt when Poland was invaded by Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union in September, 1939. The Pacifist Dove Factions from Western European countries condemned Tankery and claimed it as the cause of the Conflict due to extremism. Once the war ended, Eva Von Ingstein was elected as the new Chairwoman of the International Tankery League after following the mysterious death of the latest Chairman, Albert Gross. Eva earned the highest seat within the League due to her outstanding bureaucracy and Diplomatic duties in which no woman had ever achieved in the 20th Century. But in 1946, everything changed when she gave out her Testimony during the final months of the Nuremberg Trials, on her Testimony which she states that Males participating Tankery shortly before and during the War were the cause of Germany's military ultra-nationalism and females were raped and were poorly treated that did not contribute their feats, she too was among the victims.

The majority of the United Nations and the International League of Tankery have mixed reactions of her claims while hundreds of women have been reported to have the same situation as Eva. Some individuals were against her claims and stated that Tankery isn't the cause of Conflict but from desperation made by Adolf Hitler, yet the majority of the League stood at her side. Whilst their statements has been spoken, the United Nations have no answers and becoming neutral between both sides and let the League established a new Law, the 1947 Prohibition. This Law prohibited Males of all ages, were banned from joining Tankery.

Male Tankers and their supporters boycotted the new system, but their actions failed when Joseph MacCarthy intervene and suspected the resistance as Communists then spoke loudly against the Anti-Prohibitionists throughout the Mainstream Media and were labeled as "Socialists" which made a massive brainwash through the masses during the Red Scare. The same thing has fallen too in Western Europe whilst claiming Males participating Tankery was the cause of Ultra-nationalism. Through winning Politicians and the Tankers losing their vehicles to the authorities, Tankery became a pure-female "sport" rather than a War Game whilst through the result of their actions, the true purpose of the game lost it's true meaning. Through the first years of the Prohibition, the Female community were becoming more dominant within the society of the Western World due to Eva's strong influence while the Socialist East preserved the old ways, but with political indoctrination.

During the Prohibition-era, many individual women were seen as first class citizens and many of them took many important roles within the Government bureaucracy and higher-ranking jobs due to their rising popularity while participating Tankery Games that gave them higher statuses and privileges while men were seen nothing more but second class citizens and some individuals did achieved to strive higher statuses than that without the Tankery Games interfering with their lives. Females almost dominated the Western Hemisphere with a society that has became upside-down until it was reverted back in 1979, by a single All-Boy Academy.

Aberdeen Academy, it was an all-boys school. The campus was typically nothing special at first and does provide good curriculum at mechanical science and technology, it was also a well-funded campus until it received a contract from the International Tankery League to buy out the school for its construction project and were forced to be closed down without any warnings. The Principal of the School was desperate to keep the campus open, when the American National Tankery Tournament was announced, he decided that his school would participate as the only way to save it. Meanwhile, the League disapproves Aberdeen would join the Tournament until someone in the Bureaucracy accidentally approved of their participation and were part of the tournament list. The League within erupts with mixed reactions whilst the law stated that the participants shall not be removed unless they have possessions of Tanks. The Elites within the League were overconfident that no other Uni-sex Campuses has access to Tanks since the Prohibition began and abolished every Tankery Clubs, including privately owned, that they had once possessed armored vehicles and awaits for their disqualification.

Unfortunately, the School has access to Tanks that was stored inside an old hidden garage near their campus that hasn't been opened for 33 years. All of them were unique Shermans that mostly consists of M4A3 76mm HVSS and 75mm versions and some were armed with 90mm's such as the M36B1 and one unusual M4A3 76mm HVSS with welded armor on it's chassis and Turret. But that's not all, there were also the heavier yet advanced Historic Simmunitions made by the old League just before the Prohibition, they were of unique types of ammunition that provided the real Firepower. The League's Chairwoman, Eva Von Ingstein, send a letter to her niece, the Overall Commander of the Schwarzkirsch Academy, Irna von Ingstein, to raid Aberdeens Garage.

Upon the disastrous raid during the night, Aberdeens Ace was born when three Schwarzkirsch Panzer IV Ausf. F Reserve Tanks under anonymous disguise wrecked against almost every Sherman on Aberdeen Grounds they come across during the raid, but five Aberdeen students noticed the commotion and sneaked passed into the campus and manned the last surviving Tank, an Armored Sherman, it defeat all three Panzer IV's before the arsonists fled. Jason Moore and his crew, Peter, David, Bradley and Mike became Tankers at that day of the incident.

A week after the incident, the Academy received support from a group of veteran Tankers of both genders, who lived before the pre-prohibition era, came to Aberdeen and instructed the students how Tanks worked before training them every nooks and crannies until the start of the Tournament. However, upon their arrival at the start of the Tankery games, they were looked down at first by the public due to their use of inferior Sherman Tanks and to their lack of knowledge for not recognizing that were being placed in different variants. That is until they defeated the famous All-female schools such as the Alaskan North at the semi-finals and Schwarzkirsch at the Finals. Their victory gave the rise of their popularity among the crowd. Despite the technological superior Tanks in which girls had in their Arsenal that were used during through the Semi- and Finals, the boys used their versatility, situational awareness, coordination, deception, mobility and flexibility to overcome the odds.

As Aberdeen Academy became the Champions of the United States, the League was split apart by 1/3rd of it's Members of the Committee, the 1/3rd joined to Aberdeens side while other Unisex Campuses and newly established private Tankery Clubs began to rose, they were influenced by Aberdeens movement of individual freedom, it's influence quickly spreads across the Western Hemisphere by the media just before the uprising began in order to resist against the Prohibition and the distorted Feminist Dystopian Society that led into a massive geopolitical war ever known in the Western World.

**"The Tankery War"**

A few weeks after Aberdeen Academy became the Champions of the USA, the League tries to bring the United Nations in order to suppress the uprising schools, but the UN declined as they saw this is nothing more than a non-lethal geopolitical war that may shift the world's society and they decided to spectate the situation.

Thus the Tankery War came, due to the rise of rebelling Schools and newly founded establishments of private Tankery clubs that stood against the 1947 Prohibition Law, it became an international geopolitical conflict that was fought between the two largest factions ever known in history of Tankery.

The two factions during this political conflict were the **Allied Coalition** and the **Thorn Axis Alliance.**

The Allied Coalition is an international alliance that consists of Uni-Sex Campuses, mostly underdogs and privately-owned Tankery Clubs, it is led by Aberdeen Academy and later on it worked together with other founding schools they saved while their opponents, the Thorn Axis, like the Allied Coalition, was international and they mainly consists of numerous all-female elite Schools and famous privately owned female Tankery Clubs, it was the first Alliance that was established by the International League of Tankery to suppress the rebellion within a month before the Allied Coalition was formed. The Thorn Axis were more numerous and powerful than the Coalition in numbers of Tanks, wealth and experienced Tankers. It is also led by Aberdeen's arch-nemesis, the Schwarzkirsch Academy. The reason how Schwarzkirsch became the head of the Thorn Axis Alliance is because of their Overall Commander was Irna von Ingstein, the Ingsteins were the most influential and one of the most powerful Tankery families in Germany and the entire Western Hemisphere.

Whilst the uprising steadily becoming increasingly popular among the winning Uni-sex Tankers in Tankery Games and Tournaments by the efforts of the Allied Coalition. The Thorn Axis Alliance began to lose their grips of influence due to their unquestionable actions made by the female Tankers such as arson, threats and worst of all, their overall reputation of arrogant female tankers. The war completely lose their spheres of influence on North America, Western Europe, Latin America and South-East Asia. The Thorn Axis made a desperate attempt and made a deal with the Allied Coalition to end the Political War. That deal sealed their own fate. This last campaign of the War became known as the _**"Tunisia Match."**_

The Tunisia Match of 1979 was the first Grand Scale Tankery Match ever recorded in the history of Tankery, three thousand Tanks and a little over than fifteen thousand participants joined this massive one week battle. Both sides have recorded to have roughly 1.500 Tanks on each sides. The Thorn Axis Alliance were the defenders of this match and have great significant numbers of Tanks with superior armament and armor, they even have a possession of a massive fortress that was constructed behind Kasserine Pass that provides more defensive terrains, this massive advantage overwhelmingly shunned their offending counterparts, the Allied Coalition, that mostly used medium Tanks which consists mainly a large numbers of war-time Shermans.

But the Allied Coalition have access to available war-time upgrades and experimental equipment for the Sherman which made their Armored Force three times more formidable and have possessions of much more lower-profile, mobile Tank Destroyers and Self-Propelled Artillery Guns that can take out heavy armor from long distances. The League were about to disqualify the Coalition to their uses of open-topped SPG's but the Law prevented the League from interfereing as it was stated that it has been overlooked for a few decades and it confirmed the use of open-topped SPG's with specialized protective kits. With the Coalitions right use of equipment, ammunition, tactics and cunning leadership of their Tank Commanders, they manage to overcome the odds through the Fields of Sidi Bou Zid, the impassable Kasserine Pass and the fated Battle of Tunisia Fortress.

As the Battle of Tunisia Fortress ended with a Coalition Victory at the end of the Tankery Wars, Tankery Games entered in a second Golden Age and the Head of Ingstein Family, Eva, was apprehended and faced the UN Court before revealing her most sensitive documents that shook the International League of Tankery to the core, she was charged guilty of a massive crime and the cause of corruption for all the damages from 33 years earlier and found numerous assassination contracts against individual targets that tried to expose her. Within two weeks later, she committed suicide and the Family itself was no more.

...

* * *

**Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, 2011.**

"And that covered of the entire History of Tankery... well almost." Said a Teacher while placing a chalk near the board. "Such a single War Game can lead human behaviors to change an entire society significantly in most parts of the 20th Century up until today. So class, this subject can part of your homework."

The students groaned as the bell rang. A girl with auburn hair and brown eyes stared through the windows. Staring at the open fields in a distance where she can see a group of five vehicles rolling across.

"Hey Miho~!" Someone called out for her. "It's lunch! You would get hungry if you don't eat."

"Oh! Coming Saori!"

Miho packed up her notebooks and left the empty classroom.

_'Hello, I'm Miho N. Hakabe. Nishizumi is my middle-name. Well, what can I say about me? I'm just a regular 15-year-old student who just got enrolled into this campus... Hm? The school...? Oh right, this is the Ooarai-Universal Academy and... eh, it's just typical international Japanese-American co-ed school and it's been like that from a long time ago. It has nothing special about it, really, but it has a lot of good curriculums and...what not?'_

"Mmmh~! It taste so good!"

"Who would have thought that fried duck would fit well in Maki's."

_'I have my friends here, Saori and Hanna, they were fairly decent. Although it's just my first year and get new friends this early compared to the other school I've been in the west coast.'_ Miho's thoughts came to a halt as she saw a group of students gathering near the board.

"Huh, there are a lot of clubs that are searching for new members." Hanna spoke and turned to Saori. "Would you like to join one?"

"Oh I would like to join one!" Saori said with gleaming eyes. "There are popular clubs such as the Badminton Club or the Model Club and oh-oh! The Shakespeare Actor Club! By joining those clubs would makes me popular!"

Upon her exciting outcry, the students nearby stared at her with dumbfounded expression, nonetheless, Hanna ignored them and smiled. "That sounds nice! Then I might be joining the Flower Arrangement Club."

"Whoa! The Tankery Club are searching for new members!"

Saori and Hanna looked on one of the students, a boy points out on a sheet of paper that is pinned on the board.

"The students from the previous year got graduated."

"Yeah and now they're searching for new Tankers."

"Tankers? What are Tankers by the way?" Saori asked.

"I think they were referring to anyone who Crews a Tank." Hanna answered until her expression changed to worry. "But..."

"I don't think I could join this club, it might be hard to be a Tank Commander." One of the Male students stated with a look down expression.

"Tank Driver?" A female student scoffed. "Nah, I would get grease on my nails."

"Oh hey! I can join this club as a Tank Gunner!"

"Are you sure? This isn't World of War Thunder dude."

"Jeez, a Loader just needed a lot of stamina."

"Being a Tank crew isn't simple." Hanna said. "Tankery is a popular War Game, although, they're slightly a bit more popular than Soccer or even Car Racing and their popularity were even compared to Hollywood Actors."

"WH-WHAT?! Is there a Form for this?!" Saori screeched frantically.

Hanna then asked Miho. "What about you? Would you like to join a Club?"

"Mh?... well, I would like too but...I think I would be joining Tankery." She said as she straightened up and then looks up to Hanna with a bright smile. "Because... being a Tanker is my dream to become one."

Hanna raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Huh? So you want to become a Tanker?"

"Yes." Miho nodded. "I would like to follow the footsteps of my parents that have gone through here."

"Oh wow! That feels like an adventure!" Hanna clasped her hands in excitement. "I'm starting to think Tankery would be an exciting choice."

"Yeah Miho! Seems like Tankery isn't bad after all." Saori concluded.

"Alright, then lets join."

_'Well, alright, I did lie. It doesn't have anything "nothing special" here, this school has a Tankery Club of course and I was wondering, that if I can experience how my mom and dad have been though here...'_

* * *

**Meanwhile on the Schools's entrance.**

"Huh, doesn't seem bad after all."

A 15-year old boy walked up to the school's entrance, then looked left and right to see students going along with each other.

"I wonder... what kind of Tanks do they have here." Then he looks up to the sky before two helicopters with a massive crate that strapped on it's ropes flew overhead. He sighed as the serene atmosphere was replaced by the sounds of machines, "Jeez, it's very noisy today."

The teen walked into the school building and passed through the empty hallways, he then asks the hall monitor nearby for directions that led him to the Principals Office and knocked the door for a few times.

"Yes, Come in?"

He opened the door and entered the room, an old man in his mid-50's looks up to the new student.

"Ah, Mr. Moore, glad to see you." The Principal greeted. "Please, take a seat and we will talk plans for your first semester."

"Thanks Professor Arthur." He pulled out a chair and took a seat. "So...um..."

"Oh you don't have to be shy young lad, this is your first time being in this school." Arthur smiled before adjusting his glasses. "I know you came from a very special family. Your identity might get popular among students unless they know who you are, but try to get used to it."

"Yeah, of course." He nervously chuckled while scratching the back of his head. "So... do they have Tankery here?"

"Oh?" Arthur raised a brow in question. "Yes we do have... I say young lad, what inspires you to join Tankery?"

* * *

**Schools Tankery Garage.**

"Please sign this form." Said a female student who provided Miho a form. "Feel free whenever you want to sign in or not."

"Th-Thank you!" Miho made a quick formal bow before leaving.

"Don't sweat girl...next!"

Miho took a seat next to Hanna and Saori, who were also about to write down their own club application forms.

"There are a lot of people joining today" Saori said while looking around.

"And they look very nervous." Hanna added with worry.

...

"And...Done!" Miho finished writing down the from before giving to the members of the Tankery Club.

"So what now?" Saori asks.

"Well, then we decide who will take the roles of a Tank Crew." Miho explained. "Then what role would you like to be?"

"A Tank Commander! That's what I wanna be!" Saori jumped happily.

"Then I would like to be assigned as a Gunner." Hanna added. "I wasn't sure, but I feel that I fit into this role."

"Hmm... then there's two missing." Miho looks around until a single girl with dark brown hair walked towards them. "Huh?"

"H-Hello! Yukari Akiyama, member of the Tanks History Club!" Yukari greeted with an enthusiastic salute. "Reporting for duty!...um, would I like to join your crew?"

"Oh that's great!" Miho clasped her hand happily. "Then we need one more crew member."

"Welcome to the Crew, Yukari!" Saori gave her a quick pat in the back.

"Hey, we have someone here." Hanna calls out as Miho payed attention to Hanna pointing to someone, a girls with long black hair sleeping on the Table. "On a second thought, isn't that Mako?"

"Mako!?" Saori though for a moment until an imaginary light bulb pops on. "What are you doing here sleeping!?"

"I just came here to join Tankery." Mako said while snoring, catching the girls off guard.

"You know her?" Yukari asks.

"Of course I know her." Saori said with a sigh. "We were ...childhood friends."

"Sorry mister, but we don't need anyone further, we're full." Said a Female Tanker to the last group that consists of four male students."Try it next time until someone decides to quit."

"Aw man, we're so close into joining."

"Hey cheer up, at least there's still a club open. The Gaming club for example."

"Yeah Paul, at least we still have to wait till next year."

"Welp guys, I'm better going back to the Machinery Club."

As the boys were about to leave the garage, another one walked passed through them, catching them off guard to see a new guy just casually walked in. The members of the Tankery Club raised an eyebrow to see someone was about to grab an application, a Female Club member intervene.

"Sorry mister, but the Tankery Club is now full then you should-"

"Ah...well sorry about that, didn't realize it right now." The new student apologized. "But there is still one vacant Tank left."

"Huh? We don't have an extra Tank-"

"Ahem, Ms. Merry, sorry to intervene about Mr. Moore." Suddenly, the School Principal walked into the garage hastily. "One moment."

The Principal whispered into her ear, which made her eyes went wide in disbelief.

"O-On a second though, I didn't knew we have a package delivery." Merry stated incredulously. "Ugh, alright then he may sign in."

As the new student was filling up the form, the four boys that were about to leave the garage took their opportunity to join in.

"So... you boys wanna join eh...?" Merry twitched her eyes in irritation. "Damn first-years, it's your lucky day to join in."

After the Tanktress took their forms in, the boys were in a cheery mood as they patted the new kid at the back.

"I can't believe you're a life saver!" Paul cried over enthusiastically. "If you weren't here, then I wouldn't become a Tanker!"

The new kid stared at them in confusion. "Umm, who are you guys?"

"I'm Paul."

"Brandon"

"Masaru."

"And I'm Denis. So what about you?"

"Me?...Huh, I'm Jackson..." He introduced himself. "Jackson Moore."

* * *

**Chapter 2 Ends**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, It's been over a week since I was writing the third chapter on my Notes App, pretty much a compact notebook where you can write stories but it would somehow lag if there are too much words written in, so I've done my research on other Sherman variants, even on other Tanks. However, the Sherman is pretty much a solid tank and a good all-rounder that is suited for any roles what the soldiers needs. There are even accounts of Soviet and German who were inspecting the Sherman, individuals like Albert Speer saw the Tanks potential versatility and mobility which can be adapted into different variants, clearly is superior to the Panzer IV and the Tank was well-liked by the Russians and standardize the 76mm Sherman in which they most likely relied on than the T-34. But enough of that, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Training**

* * *

**_..._**

_"Tankery... shortly after the First World War, it was once regarded as a local war game in Britain until it's popularity spreads beyond their borders. Now t__oday, as Tankers of the new generation that took your first steps, then you must be as tough as a lion, cunning as a fox and a whole lot nerves of steel. Driving these steel beasts shall forge the path of your destiny and either shall you become well-known Champions nor a Legend, which is up to you to decide!"_

_"Join now and experience the thrills of Tank Combat of the Past!" **\- 2005 Tankery Advertisement.**_

_**...**_

* * *

**Ooarai-Universal Academy Tank Garage**

* * *

**_..._**

"Alright ladies and gents, don't get too excited. After you assigned yourselves to get crew members then we have some Tanks assigned for you." Explained a senior Male Tanker while accompanying the freshmen though the Garage where other senior Tankers chatting themselves and checking the maintenance. "After the seniors graduated last year, this is all they have left."

He took a step aside before the freshmen tankers took a good look on the Tanks, they were 15 in total. 5 M4A3 75mm's with only two of them having HVSS, 5 M4A3 76mm's VVSS with extended end-connectors, 2 Pz Kmpfw. V/IV and three Panzer IV Ausf. H variants. Yukari made a whistle at the sight of such mechanical beauty.

"Hot damn, they're all medium Tanks." Yukari spoke in awe as she walks forwards, eyes scanning each tank. "They have guns with decent penetration but regardless, they were flexible and have access to more powerful shells!"

"Umm, we should need to find a Tank fast." Miho said worriedly, the girls noticed that the students around them started to occupy each tank.

"Oh crap!" Yukari snapped up. "We need to hurry and find one fast!"

As the girls ran across the garage in a frantic search, Merry, a senior female tanker only looked at them in pity as she sighed.

"Well girls... there is no need to be picky about Tanks." She said.

"Don't worry, no matter what kind of Tank they found can get along with it." Spoke a male voice behind him, Merry spun around and saw him sitting atop of on an M4A3 76 HVSS, eating a sandwich. "I'm sure they would."

Miho, Yukari, Hana, Saori and Mako walked past through the students before looking around, searching for a Tank that is vacant until Miho bumped into a steel wall and looks up.

"Whoa...a Panzer IV Ausf. H with a long 75mm and side skirts." Yuakri explained while looking up. "It might not have a great internal vision, turret traverse and mobility, the only real advantage of this vehicle is it's gun and it's quite a flexible vehicle."

"Is this Tank vacant?" Miho asked herself until she looks back and asks one of the senior tankers while raising her hand. "Um, excuse me!"

"Hm?" He raised an eye brow. "How may I help you?"

"Uh, who owns this Tank?" Miho asks nervously.

"Well, no one's owning it." He said. "It belongs to one of our guys who graduated last year, So you can have it."

"Thank you!" She smiled back. "Guys, we have our own Tank!"

"Ugh, we could have chose the Sherman if we weren't distracted." Yukari groaned while looking down. "It could have been better."

"How so?" Saori asked curiously towards Yukari. "What makes the Sherman better?"

"It almost have everything than what the Panzer IV has!" Yuakri waved both of her arms frustratingly. "They have better vision due to their all around vision cupolas on the Second-Generation variants! Better engines! Better suspensions and Tracks! Gun Stabilizers and most of all, they have access to all known shells, armor and gun upgrades!"

"She is right." Miho said and gave out a pitying sigh. "The Sherman were very popular due to their better flexibility and has more versatile upgrades than the Panzer IV."

"Oh, then that would be problem." Hanna spoke with a worrying look.

"Hey! Look at that!"

One of the students called out, gaining their attention towards a single platoon of 5 welded up-armored Shermans entering the garage. Yuakari gulped at the scene.

"Th-those are M4A3 Shermans with Welded Armor Kits!" One of the male students said. "Only those were handed over to the best Tankers who have experienced combat in a Sherman Tank."

"Then they must be very experienced." Yukari whispered to Miho. "One of them is coming towards us, we gotta pay attention."

Miho nodded as the one of the senior tankers, a Japanese, stepped in front of the freshmen tankers and observing them from left to right. Then he called Merry to come over.

"So are they the new Tankers?" He asks and Merry nodded before he was about introduced himself with a friendly expression. "Alright freshmen. I'm Hiroji Bando, a second-year student and the Vice Commander of the Ooarai-Universal Academy Tankery Club, also the main captain of the Mobile Cavalry Company, glad to meet you all."

"He doesn't seem like a bad person after all." One of the female tankers gossiped. "Nor strict."

"So, let's get around the garage for you all first years have yet to see."

The first years began to follow him around the compound. Once they stepped outside of the garage, they saw several Tanks strolling around the place, most of which were Shermans and some other variants that shares the same chassis except a few Panzer IV's of both V and H variants were seen parking in the corners of the area. Suddenly, a loud boom emanated from a nearby place that made them a surprise.

"Over there is the shooting range." Hiroji explained before the students get their first view on the shooting range. "That area is where you can train and improve your accuracy and range calculations against stationary and moving targets alike."

Hana watched the scene of a Sherman Tank, aiming it's 75mm towards a dummy target, an empty hull structure that is shaped like a Tiger-I. The crews gunner inside the Tank calculated the range and angle.

_["Target at 600 meters, the flank is angled at 90 degrees."]_ The gunner squinted her eyes before pressing the firing button. _["Open Fire."]_

The Sherman's 75mm produced a loud bang, sending an M79 Shell against the side armor of the dummy target. Once as the smoke cleared, the damage where the shell hit became noticeable from the gunners view through her optics.

_["Direct hit, next target."]_ Her Tank Commander said before the next dummy in the distance moved on.

"The instructors of the shooting range will explain a lot of information during your practices." Hiroji explained further. "Now we go up to the next area."

The large group enters another area which is massively large where they saw different kinds of roads, most of which were made of dirt, asphalt and cobblestone while most of the areas were full of obstacles and different environments such as hills, rocky hills, some small forests, infrastructures and a swampy area.

"This is the general training area, one of the most useful places that you can hone your abilities as Crew Members." Hiroji then points his finger towards the area whilst explaining the details. "In this area, you can test out the Tanks mobility and the cross-country performance in case if you retrofit your vehicle with better engines and tracks and you can do Duels unless it's permitted by the Instructors."

"Whoa, so awesome!" Yukari gleamed in excitement.

"Back in the Garage, there's a study room and a small library containing knowledge about Tanks." Merry took her turn to explain. "Therefore, knowing about Strengths and Weaknesses on different kinds of Tanks can be necessary, a Tanker must always know and expect what they were up against."

"...Oh! So, that's all much about it, ahem." Hiroji made a small pause with a cough. "So then everyone, try out any practice areas whatever you like. Please be sure to take safety equipment before going in, understood?"

"Yes sir!" Most of the first years saluted.

"Good, then after the training, we'll discuss for tomorrows activities." Then Hiroji saluted back to the first years. "Then take care."

After both of the senior tankers left, the students splits up in different directions. Miho and her crew went back into the garage until Yukari caught something in her eye and several senior students gathered around a large metal storage container. One man, an instructor opened up the storage with the help of other senior students and opened it up.

"What's in here?" A senior male student asked.

"Huh... well what do we got here. It's a Sherman, a late Second-Generation variant at that." The instructor said while examining the Tank while pulling out some parts of the tarp. "Welded Armor on the turret and has an unusual steel mask in front of it's gun mantlet, like you've seen one on the Super Pershing."

"Huh...so who belonged this tank?" The student asked once more curiously.

"Probably for the new student." The instructor replied.

Miho, Saori, Hana and Mako came up to the scene and saw a vehicle coming out. An M4A3 76 HVSS with welded armor was being towed out of the storage by a recovery vehicle. Yukari became perplexed once she saw a Sherman's turret with it's face armor.

"An extra welded armored Sherman with a face armored mantlet, that's an extremely rare tank." Yukari wondered. "It kinda reminds me about the famous Sherman called the **'White Devil'**, he was some serious business."

"The White Devil?" Miho raised her eyebrow. "You mean...?"

"That's right... A Second-Generation Sherman tank that was crewed by Jason Moore which he managed to defeat Irna von Ingstein, the** '****Armored Witch' **during the Tankery War." Yukari explained with a serious tone. "That happened 32 years ago until it's crew graduated from Aberdeen Academy, the White Devil was never to been seen again in Tankery Games but left an important legacy that Tankery became what it is today."

"Huh, now that's one of a few missing details that should have written on our history books." Saori said while crossing her arms and looked over to the Tank that has been towed inside the garage. "But... who belonged that Tank?"

* * *

**Tank Garage**

* * *

...

"I wonder what Tank should we be assigned to?" Paul said in an enthusiastic tone. "I can't wait to see our first Tank!"

"But all of the reserved Tanks were taken." Denis grunted while folding his hands into his pockets. "It would have sucked if we were assigned to a German Tank."

"Uhm, German Tanks have great armor and guns...uh, you know?" Brandon spoke up. "Well, that's the least what I've heard."

"Yeah, but against Allied-made Tanks that were armed with long 3-inch guns, better engines and suspensions?" Masaru rose and eyebrow towards Brandon. "I don't think so. I'm much more of a mobility guy."

As the boys arrived towards a Tank, only showing the turret while it's entire chassis covered in tarp, Jackson smirked as he walked towards.

"A Sherman equipped with M1A2 76mm and has an All-Around Vision Cupola." Paul said while examining the turret whilst adjusting his glasses. "And a face armor welded in front of the gun mantlet. That's extremely rare."

Jackson pulled out the canvas tarp, revealing it's entire chassis.

"Whoa! An Up-Armored Field Expedient variant!" Paul spoke up in surprise which his glasses almost fell and started to examine the tank. "Welded armor on the front and Spaced armor welded on the sides as well, it even has a name on it! White-...Devil...?"

Paul felt his spines that sends out shivering goosebumps, he slowly turned to Jackson with wide-eyes in shock. The Brendon, Denis and Masaru looked towards him in confusion and then towards their assigned Tank Commander.

Paul gulped. "This Tank... it's-"

"The White Devil... as people believed it never showed up it's face in Tankery Games once my dad graduated from Aberdeen." Jackson explained with a shy smile. "He received that Tank as a parting gift and took it under a new identity as an anonymous Tank in Team Club Eagle-One during his college years and after graduation as a professional Tanker, he bestowed me that tank as his successor."

"Wait...wait...wait...don't tell me that...ahem." Paul coughed for a bit before adjusting his glasses and massaged his forehead for a while. "Jason Moore is your Dad!?"

"SHHHhhh! Quiet down!" Jason shushed while covering his mouth. "I don't want my real identity being blown."

"Oh, sorry." Paul apologized. "I got too excited."

"So... Jason Moore is your Dad?" Masaru asked and Jackson nodded. "Awesome! I saw him several times on the Television and throughout the internet websites."

"Yeah, then why didn't you tell us earlier about your background?" Denis asked. "There's nothing bad happening to tell us."

"Well, the reason is because I don't want any attention from the public media." Jackson chuckled. "Not from anyone except you guys."

"Oh, right." Denis frowned while scratching his back. "That gives bad vibes to our school."

"The Moore Family were well known worldwide within the Tankery Community." Brandon stated, concerning towards Jackson. "Gosh, if anybody hears that your dad is a well renowned legendary ace then I would get crushed down by reporters!"

"Then this is why you kept your real background a secret." Paul said before bringing up a thumbs up. "Don't worry, we can get you covered."

"...Thanks." Jackson smiled in relief. "Well then, let's get to training!"

Paul, Brandon, Denis and Masaru nodded together and gave him a salute.

"Yes sir!"

"Say, Jackson, your mom is also one of the legendary aces." Paul asks. "Is she the...?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "You already know, her name is..."

* * *

**The Shooting Range**

* * *

...

"Kyle, another dummy target at 1000. It's a Hetzer." Said a Female Sherman Tank Commander. "What's the angle?"

"It's angled at 66 degrees, but the flank is fully exposed." Her gunner, named Kyle, smirked as he aimed for the side armor. "Nothings gonna bounce this."

When Kyle pushed the button, the 76mm gun released its solid payload of an M62 Shell and hit against the target, their instructor who's standing on the observation post confirmed a hit and radioed to the crew.

"Nice job kids, that's a penetration." Then he looks towards to the other Tanks. Some managed to hit their marks while most of them didn't, he sighed. "Good lord, they need some practices with their stabilizers."

Meanwhile, Miho, Yukari, Mako, Hana and Saori alog with the other first years were listening to one of the senior members of the club who instructed the first years about rules of safety.

"Alright freshmen, my name is Alan Murk and a 4th Year student. I am here to be advising you some information about safety. Tankery is a thrilling sport but sometimes it can get dangerous without precautions and there are three important steps." He explained while lifting up a Stahlhelm and placed it on the table along with a german tanker uniform, a pair of knee-caps, a tanker vest and shoulder pauldrons. "**Step Nr. 1:** Always wear these. You don't want your head to get hit by concussions or else you're gonna get bumped even harder inside your tank while moving on rougher cross-country terrains in high speeds. Many Tankers during the Prohibition-Era weren't issued with these and ended up in hospitals. Imagine what would your parents will think about it."

The girls cringed as they imagined of a bloody view of a battered student, Saori felt sweat beads flowing down on her face, becoming anxious and took his warnings seriously. One student raised his hand.

"Are there any types of uniforms?"

"Yes, but uniform codes were restricted to the origins of the Tank." Alan responded. "Like for example: If you have a Renault R 35 and it's origins is from France, then you should be wearing French Tanker Uniform, but you can customize it with colors and accessories without altering the appearance. Now for the second step."

"**Step Nr. 2:** Never button up after you're spotted nor aimed by your opponent and never do that during a crossfire. Luckily, your Tanks were built with Awareness Detectors that can show signs if you were spotted and you must immediately button down with hatches fully closed." Alan explained furthe, then looked to the students with a serious look. "Don't try to act up like the Tank Commanders from the old times you've seen on World War Two footage in documentaries nor the female Tankers during the Prohibition-era. There has been accidents in Tankery during the Prohibition, one example which happened in 1978, a female Tank Commander of a Jagdpanther was heavily injured by exploding shell fragments that hit her vehicle and tore a nasty hole in her left arm. She was then hospitalized for a month."

Some of the students gulped and becoming even more anxious before Miho raised her hand. "So what happened to her?"

"Who knows. Rumors said that she didn't went back to the Tankery Games and was transferred to another school. So it's better to back up while buttoning down in order to escape. While those were such reckless moves, either if anyone who're responsible for it at their own will can get disqualified and lose a Tanker license." He replied and looked all over the group. "Everyone, remember, you gotta pay attention on your surroundings and your situation. I know that such safety measures can cause a hindrance on your situational awareness, but it's the best way to make sure that Tankers are safe and this likely implies to most of which any of you poor sods that used German tanks."

"He's right, Soviet and German Tanks during WW2 were notorious to have bad situational awareness, like our Panzer IV which doesn't have good internal vision within the commanders cupola, it has blindsides and lacked periscopes." Yukari said quietly to Miho while nodded, acknowledging it. "We'll be fighting blind against other Tanks if we're not careful."

"Then the best option is to hide." Mako stated while yawning. "And thus wait for the enemy that came into our views."

"Speaking of which, the Awareness Detector can automatically stop your Tank to fire an opponent who's outside of the vehicle." Alan said while raising a finger. "It can even prevents you from firing your opponent who have half a body standing above their cupola's, upon a few trigger attempts may cause an automatic disqualification. Also, there is a twenty second time limit to get your head back into your Tank or else you will get disqualified for cheating."

"Wow, the League did invested something to have reliable safety systems." Hana commented, impressed. "No wonder that Tankers during Matches came out unharmed."

"**Step Nr. 3:** Never leave your knocked-out vehicle until the combat area is cleared." Alan then made a final explanation. "It's common sense, no one should ever get out until the firefight is over. So class, that's the lessons for today and there are more things to learn about after the evaluation. The next lesson will be mobility evaluation to test out your driving capabilities."

Once the group of students dispersed, the girls were heading towards the general training area.

"Let's test out the mobility of our Tank and see the limit." Miho stood straight up with a smile. "It would be great that we need to know our strengths and weaknesses!"

* * *

**General Training Area**

* * *

...

"Come on! Just a little further..." Miho felt the sweat beads rolling through her face. "A little more."

Suddenly, the entire tanks interior rocked intensely and they heard the engine produced a loud bang, the gears within the gearbox produced a screeching sound which made them cringe while covering their ears.

"Damn, the engines overheated...and the transmissions were on it's limits too." Mako groaned as she turned off the engines. "Who would have known that the Panzer IV's couldn't climb on steeper grades...unless."

Miho looked out from one of the view ports and see several M4A3 with HVSS modified with duckbill tracks to climb up the steeper hills with little-to-no issues while the M4A3 VVSS equipped with end-connectors and duckbills modifications attempted to climb up yet ended up with some issues, however, they've managed to keep their tracks climbing up to the top as their drivers shifted the right gear.

"The Maybach HL V12 of the Panzer IV can only produce 265 Horsepower and is limited up to 300 while the GAA V8 Ford Engines can outrun this thing by 450 to 500 Horsepower!" Yukari looked down with a comedic-looking dramatic cry. "Even the old-type Continental R975 can outrun this by 350 to 400 HP! If Germany would have produced much more reliable engines with an effective horsepower output then we should have climbed up this hill with no problems!"

Miho slowly opened her commanders hatch and looked around the areas, she could see other vehicles attempting to crossover much more harsher terrains. she could see a platoon of five M4A3E2 were strolling through the swampy and muddy terrains with care until one of the tanks slowly sunk in. On the other side of the areas, she saw two Panzer V/IV's trying to stroll over a field of ploughs, neither both of them succeeded to reach the other side and stuck halfway while the M4A3's with more wider tracks came out with success without issues. Then she looked to an up-armored Sherman rolling down the dirt roads followed by four Panzer IV Ausf. H.

_"To think of it. The terrains and environment were more important than actual combat."_ Miho thoughts stated. "If we were in a match and caught ourselves in a ditch, they will surely mark us as a sitting duck."

"Yeah, that would totally suck." Miho looked down, seeing Yukari leaning inside the turret. "Even the German Heavy Tanks have the same problems, their interleaving wheels might collect up much mud until it clogged it. That may suck as well."

"Then the best thing we can come up with is going through a safer terrain." Saori spoke up.

"That would be better." Mako stated while yawning. "But that isn't the case if we run into an enemy tank."

"At least the accuracy of this gun isn't that bad." Hana added.

Miho then looks up to see the overall sight of the general training area until she spotted an armored Sherman with a face plate armor and saw Jackson sitting atop on his opened hatch, commanding the tank. The Tank took a sharp turn around the corner and crossed the muddy grounds. However, what intrigued her is that something was covering at the right side of it's chassis.

_'So that's his Tank.'_ Miho thought with realization. _'But I have a gut feeling that isn't just some ordinary Armored Sherman.'_

Jackson noticed a Panzer IV on the hill and ordered Masaru to make a short stop, the Sherman slowly stopped it's tracks. He looks up to the nearby Tank and saw Miho.

"Oh hey! Your tank's being stuck up there?" He asked, Miho nodded in response with a bit of nervousness. "Don't worry, we'll crank it up back to the garage."

From the observation post, Hiroji looked around the area with his binoculars and saw one of the students climbing down from their Sherman to help the broken down Panzer IV.

"The Pacific Tournament will begin in May." Spoke a female senior. "It's one month late than from the previous year."

"Yeah, The International League of Tankery has some business issues between the Japanese Sensha-do Federation and Renta, the head of the MEXT." Hiroji sighed and leaned against the rail. "At least it saves us more time to train these rookies. Say Ayako, how's your platoon going?"

"Still as the same as ever, those misfits almost caused us a bill for almost damaging someone's property." Ayako grunts in irritation. "Ugh! Those idiots! Why did I left them to duel against Santo Mierz."

"Nah, just don't worry about it, at least we weren't sued by someone." Hiroji grinned while patting her at the back. "Besides, what do you think about the new rookies in our club?"

"Still being optimistic aren't you..."Ayako sighed.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Tank Garage **

* * *

Half an hour passed after Brandon placed one of the hooks of one of the lifting rings behind the Panzer IV before towing it back to the garage with their Sherman. Upon her request to fix the tank, the mechanics came by to check the systems, only to find an engine's overheated parts and a broken transmission, the Synchromesh ZF SSG 77 have lost some of it's bolts and were broken. The mechanic looked to Miho with a disappointing look.

"Did you try to climb on steeper hills with this Tank?" The Mechanic said with a grunt, which made her chuckled nervously. "You know how much the spare parts costs and they ain't cheap either. You gotta know the limits miss."

"S-Sorry, we're never gonna do that again." Miho apologized. "It's.. just our curiousness, that's all."

"Well curiousness can get you in trouble."

Once he left to fix the vehicles along with other mechanics, Tanks began rolling through the garage's entrance. One female tanker walked up to Miho while greeting her.

"Hey Miho~! I heard your tank's busted." Then she looks up to the Panzer IV. "Damn, you try to climb up on that hill with that Tank?"

"The gears are all busted, it will take a while to replace the parts." Miho replied. "Say Rachel, how's your crew going?"

"Everything's fine except on the general training area. That place almost got our tanks transmissions and overheated the engines." Rachel said while pointing to her Panzer V/IV. "Crossing the ploughs aren't easy so we pretty much backed off and avoid to enter such area."

"Yeah, the Panzers weren't that good to roll through." Miho nodded in reminder.

The school produced it's last bell ring for the day and the students began exiting from the compound through the gates. The sun starts to set before the first-years lined up and met with Hiroji and the rest of the seniors just outside of the garage, telling the new assignments for tomorrows activity.

"So, the training wasn't so hard isn't it? Just a bit know-how to get on the controls and command around. However, it gets a bit harder from here on." Hiroji paused for a moment and coughed for a bit before continuing. "So tomorrow will be your evaluation, whoever gets up at the top three will be your platoon leaders while the rest will be rated and assigned for the platoons. You got that?"

"Yes sir!" The first years saluted

"Good! So don't forget what you've trained for." Then he waved his hand before leaving. "I'm counting you all!"

* * *

**ICC Ooarai-Balitmore, New Baltimore City District.**

* * *

Once they dispersed from the area, another half an hour passed. The School was finally empty as the guard closed the main gates, the streets across the city were brimming with traffic and the boys were seen casually walking through the passer-by routes, Brandon stretched his arms in the air with a yawn.

"Man, I'm beat!" He groaned with irritation. "Who could have thought being a Loader made my arms like hammered shit."

"Well, arm training would work out effectively." Jackson guessed. "It can increase your stamina, like how my dad once told me."

"When I come home, I'll gonna rack up my rank." Denis smirked confidently, the boys looks at him with curiousness. ""Well, I play World of War Thunder...um you know, that Tank game?"

"Oh, so you play that online game too?" Jackson said while raising his eyebrow and then smirked. "Well I do too."

"Huh? Both of you were War Thunder players?" Paul spoke up surprisingly. "I too! What's your Usernames!"

While the boys were in a mids of a conversation, Jackson caught a glimpse and saw Miho and her new colleagues walking into a caffee. Once his crew were done speaking, they proceed to keep on going.

"Say, what do you think about ICC Ooarai Baltimore?" Masaru asked towards Jackson, Jackson looks up for a bit.

"This International City Carrier? Well, it's pretty big for a city carrier." He replied. "But I've been on USCC Maryland a few years ago. That ship compared to this, it's an actual colossus."

"Whoa, you've been on USCC Maryland?" Paul adjusted his glasses to his disbelief. "That's the home carrier of Aberdeen Academy!"

"Well, Me and my parents went there to attend by older brother's graduation ceremony." Jackson spoke some details of his past. "Right now, he's in the military as Tank Commander."

"Damn, the he must be the real deal." Denis said while crossing his arms. "Tankers in the military have more guts than us Tankers in the Tankery games."

"But hey, we're not some recruits in the military." Masaru stated while shrugging off. "Besides, we're part of the Tankery Community right now and we'll participate in the upcoming Pacific League Tournament."

"Oh yeah... we'll be participating that next year." Denis snipped his finger in realization.

Meanwhile on the other side of district of New Baltimore, Miho, Hana, Yukari and Saori were inside the cafe. Yukari held a newspaper magazine and shows one article with starry eyes.

"Next year will be the Pacific League Tournament! Isn't that great~!" Yukari raised her fist in the air. "Oh I'm so exited that we'll be meeting with other famous clubs and their Tanks!"

Miho and Saori looked on Yukari with sweat beads rolling down, Hana was calmly sipping her coffee despite the reactions of nearby costumers giving weird impression towards Yukari's typical fan girl behavior.

"Say Miho, if we were in the Tournament are we gonna get aired?" Saori asked before Miho was giving her a questionable look.

"I... do think so, big tournaments were always being internationally broadcasted" Miho replied. "Then you might get broadcasted as well."

"E-Eh!? I-I don't think i'm prepared for that!" Soari blurted out with a blush and looks away in embarrasment. "Th-There might be boys aiming for me!"

"Don't worry, we're just here for you in case you're embarrassed." Miho replied with a smile. "That's what friends do, right?"

"Hmh." Hana nodded with a friendly expression. "So there's nothing to worry about, we always have your back."

"Ugh, I wish Mako was here to talk about." Saori sighed while looking down. "Despite that, she usually visit her grandmother daily."

"Then what of her parents?" Hana asked with concern.

"Hm? Oh, her parents died in a Car accident back on Japan, that was a few years ago." Saori explained while looking down with a sad expression. "Her grandmother was her only closest relative alive and is currently sick which made her worry."

"Oh my, I never knew that." Hana's smile turned down. "I do hope she'd get better soon."

One and a half an hour later, Miho entered the apartment building, biding a farewell to her friends for tomorrows activities before they went down through the quiet alleyway. Minutes later, the elevator stops at the 8th floor and Miho went straight to her apartment door while pulling out her keys, however, her gut feeling felt something's right behind her.

"Oh, so you lived in here as well?"

The voice made Miho jumped in surprise and turned around, only too see a familiar face who smiled and waved at her.

"J-...Jackson?" Miho stuttered for a bit.

"Sorry for scaring you, didn't realized you lived here as well." He apologized, toning down the atmosphere.

"It's alright, it's like no one's out here just like in horror movies." Miho smiled nervously while scratching the back of her head. "So tomorrow's the evaluation day, right?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "Being a Platoon Leader isn't easy either. But if we do reach to the Top 3's, I'd say good luck with that."

"Right! Then see you tomorrow~!" Miho waved with a smile before entering her apartment. "Oh and thanks for helping me back there."

"Your welcome..." Jackson smiled. "See ya tomorrow Miho."

* * *

**Japan, Sensha-Do Federation Headquarters.**

* * *

**...**

"Oh~! The upcoming Pacific League Tournament will be much more thrilling than the previous year." Spoke Shichiro Kodama with an overly confident smile while holding his fan. "I am expecting who will the new champions for this year."

"Ara~, I put my full confidence of my school's expecting victory for next year." Said a woman who stood beside the Director. "My little daughter, Alice, shall bring All-Star University to it's glory."

"Hahahaha! I do think, but there might be international schools participating in the Tournament as well dear Chiyo." Shichiro laughed and wiped off his tears. "Also, this year is that Kuromorimine is participating as well with their special guest."

"They have a special guest?" Chiyo rose an eyebrow in concern. "Within Kuromorimine Girls Academy? Then who was it?"

"A particular student I've met named Maho Hakabe, but this will surprise you." Then Schichiro smiled even wider. "It's confirmed that she's the daughter of Shiho Nishizumi. It's surprising that the Nishizumi Family bloodline still lives."

"Shiho... you mean _Shiporin_? She's still well after 27 years?" Chiyo widened her eyes in surprise while crossing her arms. "I never knew she have a new family on overseas. The last time I heard from her that she was casted out from the family by the head of the Nishizumi and was never heard from it again."

"The Nishizumi Family I've remembered from 27 years ago were extremely stricter compared to your household." The Director sighed while looking down. "She was made as an outcast due to her defeat in 1984, although, I was relieved after finding out that Shiho was fine after all those years."

"I see, then I might meet her once the Tournament starts." Chiyo said while placing her fingers underneath the chin, then smiled. "At least I can make a reunion with my long-lost rival and talk how much it happened."

* * *

**Chapter ends**

**Historical Note: The Maybach HL V12 in the early Panzer IV can produce 265 Horsepower while it's upgraded version can go up to 300. However, it's heavy version, the Maybach HL230 that was used in the Tiger-I, Panther, the Jagdpanther and the Tiger-II can produce 700 PS (690 Horsepower) due to it's heavy weight of the armor. The latest Prototype version, the HL234 was recommended to have fuel injection and expected to have 800 to 900 PS (788 to 887 Horsepower). But there are doubts that such engine was ever tested.**


End file.
